Submit Your Own Character!
by comealongpond42
Summary: CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

Soooooooooooooooo…I was THINKING about doing a story…in which you can Submit Your Own Character…KEEP IN MIND this is my first time doing a SYOC story…so…yeah. But anyway. This is gonna be a sort of a second generation thing. Meaning that your characters parents can be previous students from the House of Anubis. But, if that happens, I can't have a child of Fabian Nina and a child of Fabian and Joy running around. Just keep that in mind folks…There are going to be four girls and four boys. To enter your character, fill out the form below…

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Nickname:

Age: (16 or 17 please!)

Gender:

Family:

Hometown:

History:

Ethnicity:

Personality:

Hair (length, cut, style, etc.):

Eyes:

Scars/tattoos/piercings:

Skin Tone:

Body Build:

Height:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Talents:

Romance (preferences, what they look for, etc.):

Enemies (what they look for, etc.):

Friends(what they look for, etc.):

Clothing Style or an example of an outfit:

Life Goal:

Did I forget anything…?:

* * *

><p>THINGS I EXPECT OF YOU PEOPLES (PLEASE READ THIS!)<p>

NO Mary-Sues, Gary-Stues or any of the like!

Make your submissions as DETAILED as possible!

I miiiiiiiiiiiiiight just make my own OC and stick him/her in here, BUT I'll try not to, so that more people can have the opportunity to be accepted.

I'm only accepting EIGHT submissions. UNLESS someone decides to make an adult of some sort.

PLEASE do not make more than one submission, I want everyone to get the golden opportunity of having their OC selected.

It's NOT first come, first serve. I'm gonna be picking the first EIGHT submissions that are the most suitable.

I'm going to be taking submissions until the 15th of January. UNLESS I get the eight I need before then.

Sincerely,

Julez

* * *

><p>Oh…and by the way…yes. Stories like this are not supposed to be written. But we aren't murdering each other. We are simply having fun. :P<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

ALRIGHTY .

I've gotten seven submissions so far. All girls. I beg of you to submit guys! Please? I think I've already found four girls that are suitable though. And plus I'm very impatient, so the deadline of the 15th will be torture for me to wait out. So if you would like to submit a guy and you've already submitted a girl, by all means, submit a guy!

So anyway, good day!

~JuLeZ


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL HELLO**

**Long time no see…**

**Anyway I have picked the characters. I actually had them picked a while ago but I didn't really have to the time to update because I was too busy not doing my science fair project.**

**So anyway, it is the beautiful thing called Saturday in Julez land so I'm choosing now as the time to catch up on fanfiction…maybe. I'll probably just end up watching Law & Order again. **

**But I am trying to get better at this updating thing. On every Friday, Saturday or Sunday (depending on which day I'm free) I will be updating each of my three stories (Fabian's Past, And Then There Was One, and this lovely one right here). I can't guarantee they will all be updated at once but I will try my best.**

**So anyway, on with the announcement.**

* * *

><p>First of all, let me just say, I LOVED every single one of the characters I got submitted. It was a very hard to decision to have to pick just seven (I decided to put one of my own characters in).<p>

So that being said, the characters I'm not picking as the MAIN peoples will probably either be background characters, friends of the main characters, or will be used in another story. I will give all credits to the creator if I choose to do the last one.

Soooooooooo, here are the characters I picked!

**Taylor Sabia (submitted by cabin3halfblood)**

Nickname: T-SWIZZLE.!

Age: (16 or 17 please!) 16 years of age

Gender: FEMALE

Family: okay, i have 2 brothers who are both in collage so im the youngest BUT my mother died when i was 12 so its just my father who was so busy with work he sent me to a boarding school and i act like i hate him for it, but deep down i just miss him oh so much.(:

Hometown: London

History: My life was great up until my mother died. then things went bad with my brothers and father always fighting. But my dad is like some big lawyer so were kinda rich. but i dont like to gloat about it.

Ethnicity: coacasian

Personality: Nice, Fun, Kinda smart, Energetic, Funny, accident prone, clutzy,

Hair (length, cut, style, etc.): Medium lengh dark brown hair that is very curly with side bangs

Eyes: Big Dark Brown eyes

Scars/tattoos/piercings: ear piercings

Skin Tone: TANNNN

Body Build: normal

Height: 5' 9"

Likes: photography.!

Dislikes: the muppets

Fears: CLOWNS

Talents: ummmmmmmmm goos photographer

Romance (preferences, what they look for, etc.): I like a smart, funny, handsome dude who (preferably) taller than me

Enemies (what they look for, etc.): what i look for in an enemy.. really? THEY HAS TO BE MEANN

Friends(what they look for, etc.): niceness, and able to be there for whatever i need

Clothing Style or an example of an outfit: light bluw frayed jeans with a whitish over sized off the shoulder shirt and light brown boots!

Life Goal: to be a photographer?

**Rosie Faith Lupin (submitted by HOA718)**

Nickname: Rose

Age: (16 or 17 please!) 16

Gender: Female

Family: James Lupin(dad), Luna Lupin(mom), Patricia Clark(cousin), Jerome Clark(cousin) and the Clark children(if any-cousin*s*)

Hometown: London, England

History: Rosie is a great student in school, unlike her cousins. She has lived in England all her life and has known her cousins and their friends very well.

Ethnicity: Anglo-Saxon

Personality:Smart, brave, loyal, bubbly, kind caring, mean if you are mean to her or her friends, quiet at first then gets loud, and crazy(good way!)

Hair (length, cut, style, etc.): Dark brown, curly hair that goes mid-back. She has side bangs that go to her left. She mainly keeps it down and natural.

Eyes:Big,deep grayish-blue.

Scars/tattoos/piercings: Has a scar going down her cheek from a dog attacking her on the street. Has her ears pierced(ear lobe-1).

Skin Tone: Fair

Body Build: Skinny

Height: 5' 3"

Likes: Music(singing-bands-instruments*playing*), writing, reading, friendship, food, Harry Potter(Laughs all the time at how her last name is the same as one of the characters), soccer(Fútbol), track, having fun,dancing(randomly mostly), acting, and texting.

Dislikes: Mean people, being bored, bullies.

Fears: Failing, spiders, and death.

Talents: Plays trumpet, excellent writer, sings, acts, and dances.

Romance (preferences, what they look for, etc.): Prefers male gender. Looks for kind, trusting guys. Mainly looks at personality, but looks at the looks too.

Enemies (what they look for, etc.): People who make fun or her and/or her friends and people who are bullies(anything about her or her friends).

Friends(what they look for, etc.): People who she can relate to, have similar interests and are nice to her(she just goes for general because she makes many friends).

Clothing Style or an example of an outfit: www . polyvore . com /different_ocs_outfits_style/set?id=38290213(multiple)

Life Goal: Be a writer, at least publish 1 book.

Did I forget anything…?: Wears glasses(in outfit)

**Samantha Burnett (submitted by Sammilovesbutterflies)**

Nickname: Sammi

Age: (16 or 17 please!) 16 and a half

Gender:female

Family: Mom: Cammie Burnett (38 years old)

Dad: Doug Burnett (40 years old)

Hometown: Liverpool, England

History: Had a pretty rough childhood, parents fought a lot; had a sister, but she died in a fire when she was two.

Ethnicity:BRITISH. xD

Personality: Nice, Funny, Kind, Loyal, Trustworthy

Hair (length, cut, style, etc.): Just below the shoulder length brown curly hair

Eyes: Blue with a little gold in it.

Scars/tattoos/piercings:Ear piercings (1 on each ear)

Skin Tone:Tan

Body Build:Has some muscles, but not alot.

Height: 5' 8"

Likes: Writing, singing, acting, being with friends, meeting new people

Dislikes: Un loyal people, liars, sluts.

Fears: Losing people she cares about

Talents: Writing, kind of good at singing.

Romance (preferences, what they look for, etc.): Loyalty,funny, Trustworthiness, kind of cuteness..

Enemies (what they look for, etc.): Lying, cheating

Friends(what they look for, etc.):Loyalty, Funny, trustworthy

Clothing Style or an example of an outfit: Dresses and cowboy boots.

Life Goal: To become a writer, and have fun in life.

**Shaye Foster (submitted by HeatherCullen111)**

Nickname: Not really one

Age: (16 or 17 please!) 16

Gender: Female

Family: Her mum (Mandy), her dad (Joe) and her sister (Rhiannon)

Hometown: Luton,Bedfordshire, England, UK

History: Shaye's parents met in London, and a few years after they were married, they had Rhiannon (Rhia), who is now 18. A year later they moved to Luton, where they had Shaye. they have lived there ever since.

Ethnicity: Half Guatemalan, half English.

Personality: Shaye is a shy girl, who usually can be found in a good book. She is fairly smart, not Mara smart, but quite above average. She loves to be alone, but also with friends. She loves art.

Hair (length, cut, style, etc.): Shoulder length curly brown hair, side bangs, hair usually in a ponytail.

Eyes: Minty green.

Scars/tattoos/piercings: Ears pierced.

Skin Tone: Tanned.

Body Build: Skinny, hourglass.

Height: 5'3'

Likes: Art, books, reading, friends, dogs

Dislikes: CLOWNS, bullies, hypocrites.

Fears: CLOWNS for sure! And snakes.

Talents: Art, acedemics (Science, Art and English mostly), plays guitar, singing.

Romance (preferences, what they look for, etc.): Someone like Jerome or Fabian, anyone who is sweet, sensetive, honest and kind, even if they hide it. Someone who will open up to her.

Enemies (what they look for, etc.): Complete sports freaks, bullies, unsociable people, maybe Patricia at first.

Friends(what they look for, etc.): Funny, sweet people. Nina, Mara, Alfie, Fabian.

Clothing Style or an example of an outfit: www . polyvore . com /cgi/set?id=41363729

Life Goal: To be successful.

Did I forget anything…?: Nope, thanks!

**Marko Soyer (submitted by Jamesjack1313NOT)**

Nickname: N/A

Age: (16 or 17 please!)17

Gender:male

Family: youngest of eleven kids

Amie Soyer, mom, pub owner

Daniel Soyer, dad, farmer

Robert Soyer, 27, he's a doctor

Jordan Soyer, 26, she's a flight attendant

Tadd Soyer, 25, he works at a zoo

Neil Soyer, 24, hes a straight male dancer

Nick Soyer, 23, he's an architect

Roderick Soyer, 22, he's also an architect

Sasha Soyer, 21, she's an animal breeder, goes to CAL

Caitlynn Soyer, 20, she's a dancer, Goes to UCLA

Melanie Soyer, 19, she's a dancer, at fordham university

Jess Soyer, 18, at Harvard, studying to be a layer

Marko Soyer, 17 (that's him)

Hometown: Shelby, Ireland

History: Marko came from a huge outdoorsy, musical backround. Shelby is a very big country place so that means he grew up on a farm. His family also owns a pub in the town. They are a normal family, but they all like cooking up random stuff together to see what it tastes like. If its good they write it down. Marko is a great chef but his passion is music and performing, this boy can sing act and dance a little. Marko loves to play American football, but her loves playing street bowling with his dad and brothers (look it up it's so fun and legal!). Marko has been going to boarding school since he was 13. He has ADD, ADHD, and Dyslexia.

Ethnicity:1/2 Irish, 1/2 Greek

Personality: funny, music lover, athletic, smart, performer, reader, natural cook, loves the outdoors, very persuasive, charismatic, nice, the typical all around nice and funny popular guy

Hair (length, cut, style, etc.): untidy light brown hair that just passes his ears, with untidy bangs, it doesn't look like bed head though

Eyes:dark murky green

Scars/tattoos/piercings: has a huge scar on his left calf, happened during street bowling he fell in a thorn bush, had a tatoo of a thorn bush on the outside of his left ankle

Skin Tone: California surfer tan

Body Build: athletically built

Height:6'3"

Likes: girls, fun, testing out new food, animals, street bowling, family pub, performing, taking pictures, friends, family

Dislikes:gross stuff, maturness, boring people, boring stuff, small spaces, mean people, rules

Fears: death, losing people, and most of all... DUCKS!

Talents:singing, American football, dancing, acting, music instruments, cooking, joking

Romance (preferences, what they look for, etc.): yes! Marko wants a girl with a great smile, loves adventure, being creative, getting dirty, loving sports, and isn't afraid to be who she is. He usually attracted girls with red or blonde hair and blue eyes. He also likes them short and loves girls with glasses

Enemies (what they look for, etc.): he hates cocky, arrogant people who are like players and have no respect for people and girls

Friends(what they look for, etc.):fun loving people sho want to live life and go to their full potential

Clothing Style or an example of an outfit: He dresses like an american teenager he wears flat brined hats, t shirts, pullover hoodies, jeans, and high tops

Life Goal:to be on broadway, act, or be a chef, or bell all three

**Zachary Morgan (also submitted by Sammilovesbutterflies)**

Nickname: Zach

Age: 16 and a half

Gender: MALE.

Family: Taylor Morgan-Mum

Jonas Morgan-Dad

Grant Morgan- Little brother(15 years old)

Hometown: Liverpool, England

History: Been best friends with Samantha(other character) since they were children, but always liked her.

Ethnicity: British

Personality: Fun-loving, athletic, nice, kind.

Hair (length, cut, style, etc.): Short, chestnut brown hair that flips on its own.

Eyes: Dark brown

Scars/tattoos/piercings: none.

Skin Tone: Tan-ish

Body Build: Tall, big muscles(but not scary big), really strong

Height: 6 ft.

Likes: Sports, Martial Arts, hanging out with Samantha Burnett

Dislikes: Mean people, unfair people

Fears: Losing people he loves

Talents: Martial Arts, sports

Romance (preferences, what they look for, etc.): People who he's been friends with for a long time

Enemies (what they look for, etc.): Mean people, liars, cheaters.

Friends(what they look for, etc.): fun loving people, nice, kind

Clothing Style or an example of an outfit: Navy Jeans, button-up shirt, with the first buttons undone

Life Goal: To have a good life and have fun doing it with his best friends

**Jaylon Shane Walsh (submitted by sconroy28)**  
>Nickname: Jay<br>Age: 16  
>Gender: male<p>

Family:

Darien Reid Walsh (deceased) – father. Went to the boarding school but was not in Anubis house. He was a museum curator at The World Museum, Liverpool. He died mysteriously one night when working late.  
>Aaron Lewis Walsh – father. Was in the same house as Darien. Now owns a successful pharmacy called Chester Street Pharmaceuticals<br>Emily Samantha Walsh – 14-year-old adopted sister  
>Patrick Michael Walsh – 12-year-old adopted brother (his parents are fans of A-names)<p>

Hometown: Flint, Wales, United Kingdom (A town about 30 minutes away from Liverpool)

History: Jaylon was adopted by his parents as a baby, and has lived with them ever since. He doesn't know his biological parents. He works in his dad's shop on weekends, and plays soccer with his friends in his free time. He was constantly bullied about his parents until one day he ended up getting in a fight with the bullies and winning. Since then, nobody has bothered him or any of his siblings. He wakes up early each day to go on a run, then comes home to cook for his siblings because their dad is too busy. He cooks most meals in his family since his dad died.

Ethnicity: Irish (He and his siblings were adopted from Ireland)

Personality: He's friendly and open, but he keeps a small and tight knit group of friends. Once you get into the group, he's a great friend that will always have your back, as long as you have his. He's persistent, and won't let others give up. He has a great sense of humor, and he's really energetic.

Hair (length, cut, style, etc.): blond, short, "fade" haircut, spiky on top

Eyes: light blue in one eye and grey in the other, but look the same from afar

Scars/tattoos/piercing: scars on his chest from stopping robbers at his dad's shop (he was stabbed)

Skin Tone: pale

Body Build: on the slimmer side, but muscled

Height: 6'2"

Likes: cooking, running, soccer, his family, old rock, neatness, Edgar Allen Poe, movies, funny people, being around friends but he also appreciates solitude, trying new things, Harry Potter

Dislikes: bullies, backstabbers, slobs, people who are late, homophobic people, people who put down everything and try to bring everyone down, Twilight series

Fears: (in order) being abandoned by friends and family, clowns, being buried alive

Talents: cooking, athletics, acting/lying (they're really the same thing, aren't they?)

Romance (preferences, what they look for, etc.): funny, energetic, loyal, confident in who they are/in their own skin, not afraid to try new things

Enemies (what they look for, etc.): will pretend to be your friend, but then abandon you when others are, bullies, athletic-ish

Friends (what they look for, etc.): loyal, funny, willing to do what is right, smart, energetic, friendly

Clothing Style or an example of an outfit: open plaid shirt with t-shirt underneath, jeans, and navy converse

Life Goal: Firefighter or Chef

Other: he has ADD, and he is allergic to peanuts.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! NOW, for those of you whose characters I picked, I would REALLY REALLY appreciate it if you told me which of the other characters you think your character would make good friendsboyfriends/girlfriends/enemies with. **

**Till next time **

**~Julez~**

***I'm a renegade**

**It's in my blood**

**I'm a renegade**

**I always was***


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is gonna be kinda short. I kept procrastinating and never got around to planning this story out, so I'm just doing a basic introduction thingy. I'll do my best in being consistent and I'll let you know when the next chapters will be out on my Facebook and Twitter (links on my profile if you're interested, I was bored the other day so…if you're wondering why, there is your answer)**

**So enjoy this short little chapter!**

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the taxi cab and smelling burning wood in the air was the first sign. This had to be the best place for me. Ever since the incident I haven't been able to sleep in my own house. Here it was gonna be different, and I guess it's kinda stupid to assume that just because of the fact that it smelled good. But hey, I need something to rely on, don't I?<p>

The answer to that would be a yes. I can't really process anything anymore. I needed to get away, and maybe leaving my siblings behind wasn't the best idea, but my parent's had told me that I was the one the whole world was after. Alright, not the whole world, but being a sixteen year old mental case, that's what it seemed like.

So yeah, after I'd gotten that news I didn't believe at first, but then my parent's never came back. I understood that it was the truth and I just left. Leaving my five siblings behind. But that didn't seem like much of an issue then and it still doesn't seem like one now. Simon is fully capable of taking care of them all and Julia is really responsible for a twelve year old.

I had gotten accepted into a boarding school a while back, but my parents refused to let me attend. So naturally, I went behind their backs and told the school to hold my spot. I always managed to convince my parents to let me do anything. But it turns out all that convincing wasn't necessary, because I'm here now and I'm gonna forget about what happened just a week ago.

I was in the House of Anubis, which is a really weird name for a house. Egyptian mythology must be big here I guess. But here was only two hours from my house so it must just be a thing with the school…or something.

I didn't bother asking where the house was, I just kind of wandered around until I found it. It looked really old and oddly familiar. I was standing at the end of the path to the house, contemplating on where I'd seen it previously, when I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned around and tensed up. What was she doing here? This was supposed to be a way to get away, not a way to go right back.

Standing just a few feet away, her face frozen in pure shock, was a girl. The girl with the really curly hair and the big blue eyes. The girl who helped take my parents.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN<strong>

**Didn't expect that did you?**

**Eh, someone out there probably did. **

**That's all though! See you…whenever!**

**~Julez**

*******I won't surrender****  
><strong>**I will fight better****  
><strong>**You lock me out and knock me down****  
><strong>**And I will find my way around****  
><strong>**I won't surrender****  
><strong>**This is war***

**PS-I'm at a loss of what to name this story, so its gonna stay **_**Submit Your Own Character!**_**for a while.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alright guys. Somehow I always end up forgetting about my fanfiction account. I'm really really sorry and I'm no longer going to make the promise of being able to update when I can, because I am not all that sure when that will be. Whenever I have the time to write more I will, but knowing me, I'll probably forget again.

Sorry guys :/

~Julez

***UPDATE TO MY UPDATE***

****Now that I'm reading over my stories I sort of really really really want to write again. Fall break starts on the 21st, so hopefully I won't be to busy and will be able to update.

I'm so indecisive AH

Seriously though I forgot how much I like writing

~Julez


End file.
